1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye refractometer for use in ophthalmic hospitals and optometric offices.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, subjective refraction measurement of the eye is performed using visible light. On the other hand, as to autorefractometers, infrared light is widely used. In the case of using infrared light, since chromatic aberrations and the fundus reflection position are different from those in the case of visible light, measured results are compensated for by using average values. However, the occurrence of errors caused by the wavelength difference for each eye examination cannot be avoided.